Lemon Drops
by Pathetic4HeadedMassOfTentacles
Summary: Spike has an assignment, take down the boss of an uprising syndacate, unfourtunatly for him, he dosen't have back up, so if anything goes wrong, he's dead, or maybe in a different possition. Rated M for swearing and femdom.
1. Doubts Before Hand

AN: I am the worst, when Spike said he liked a woman who can kick his ass, THIS kind of shit came to mind, note, have no clue how this shit works, please bear with me on this

* * *

Tomorrow, Spike had to leave for a mission, it was to take down a growing syndicate, power and money wise, a threat, sure, The Red Dragons were one of the most feared syndicates, but they never took any chances. They see something that might act as a threat they take it down. Unless a good alience might be possible, but that wasn't the case, these fuckers were part of some damn rouse, soldiers flodded the building and ended up killing a couple dozen of their recrutes.

"Lemon drops…" Spike muttered underneath his breath, he and Vicious were in his office, Vicious looked at his partner with blank eyes.

"What a horrible name for a syndicate." Vicious scoffed, taking a drag of his cigarette, Spike laughed, it was, pretty fucking gay if you asked him, but their color wasn't yellow, no, a dark green actually. "Your leaving tomorrow, huh? No back up?" Vicious asked, his eyes casting doubt upon Spike, "Who's gonna be there when you get shot in the ass?" Vicious had a small grin on his face when he saw Spike's eyebrow twitch in aggravation, this wasn't the first time Vicious had doubt on Spike when he went alone.

"What does that mean?" Spike growled.

"What it means like all the other, it means that without me, you'd be dead." Vicious said, half yelling the last part as he smashed the cigarette on the ashtray on Spike's desk, "Name one time you went on a mission without back up and didn't end up with you nearly dead."

Spike needed to remember, but it came too late and Vicious smirked with a slight chuckled, Spike growled, "Like any different works for you."

Vicious growled, "At least I get out without a scratch some times, unlike you, you can't go with one mission without needing me to save your ass."

"If you don't want me to go-"

"Let me stop you right there, I really don't give a shit what you do, you really shouldn't care what I think because you'll just do it anyway." Vicious gave Spike that death glare, the kind he gave towards Spike.

Spike laughed, "It's just fun seeing you get angry, and you won't kill me because you were like a lonely emo teenager in the corner of everything before you knew me."

Vicious growled and lunged at Spike, grabbing his collar and pushing him back into the chair where Spike was sitting. "And I was doing pretty damn well on my own, so go get yourself killed, I don't care, do what you want, you always do." Vicious shoved Spike back into his chair and went back to where he was standing.

"Just shut the hell up, I really don't care, sometimes I regret saving your ass." Vicous spat.

"Then the feeling is mutual." Spike laughed, Vicious growled, he could lose his temper with Spike faster than with other people. Silence, Vicious lit up another cigarette, inhaling the smoke deeply, and exhaling, a thick cloud of smoke rising then disapaiting in thin air, "Where is this syndacate anyway?" Vicous asked.

"Venus, that's all I can tell you for now." Spike either forgot the name of the city or just wasn't gonna tell Vicious. "Better than Earth."

"I guess." Vicious muttered, then walked out of the office, the trail of smoke from his cigarette disappering when Vicious slammed the door shut.

Spike chuckled "Gets me every time."

* * *

Vicious was still mad when he saw his friend return home, he started off with calling him insults for the entire time, and occasionally lashing out at him. This lasted up until they got tired of this, by that, physically tired, it didn't help that they shared the same bed, they had their backs facing so none of them had to look at each other. "You're leaving tomorrow, right?" Vicious asked before they fell asleep, Spike sighed, he needed his damn sleep.

"Yeah." he growled, Vicious knew he talked when Spike was about to fall asleep, as if her did it on purpose

"Good." Vicious said.

"It seems like you want me to die." Spike smiled, Vicious' eye twitched.

"Fuck you."

The only thing remotely funny was the name 'Lemon drops', such a fucking horrible name.

The next day, when Spike left for the air port, Vicious didn't say anything, not even something to say when Spike left, Spike was happy that he got to be away from that emotionless husk, he can be such a dick at times where Spike was happy he didn't have him by his side when it came to missions. Spike needed this, to kill a few people and destroy a potential threat, and possibly go to a higher rank. No back up would prove his durability, not to mention to prove Vicious wrong.

Sadly for Spike, he took it all for granted.

* * *

I am disgusting.  
Spike: I really, really, really want to step on your head.  
May: Take the picture of my smashed head and put it on Reddit  
Spike: Fuck you  
Peach: Can I eat the remains?  
May and Spike: No!


	2. Regreting It Already

I can't write fight scenes that well

* * *

Well, apparently going without back up wasn't a good idea, at first Spike thought he could plant a few C4's no problem because being that almost everyone had green fucking hair, he could blend in, well, apparently they didn't buy it like Spike thought, instead the moment he walked in everyone who saw him held a gun up to him.

Right now, Spike was on the 15 floor, his arm shot and blood from a wound when a bullet skimmed the side of his head, he knew fuckers like these liked to be up high, the elevator stopped working and he had to pry himself out, he knew they stopped the elevator so it's be harder to get to their leader, and it defiantly set him back, he ran down the hall, hoping to find a staircase, his injured arm lagging behind him, he saw a man dart out in front of him and shot him with ease, he managed to take out quite a few along the way. All of a sudden he felt something pierce his back, it wasn't a bullet, but a needle, his vision became blurry and his movements became slower as he felt himself slip.

'Tranquilizers.' He thought as he stopped running all together and fell to the floor, his eye twitched when he hit the cold marble floor hard, he looked at the ground before everything faded lack.

In another room, a small blonde boy, no older than 15 was looking at the boss perched high up on her throne like chair, the lighting was red contrary to the green color of the Syndicate. "We managed to take care of the threat, it took quite a while though; he wasn't weak like you thought."

The boss chuckled, "When the Red Dragons knew of our uprising, I knew they would try to take us out." The boss said in a thick Russian accent "It's natural though, after all, people fight to be feared, to stay the Boss, we would have done the same, but just waited for them to see what they would do, and after all, it's natural, right Seth?  
Seth nodded, "Yes, ma'am, it is right to be like that, but it was foolish to send one man to take us down."

The Boss nodded, "Indeed, it is, to foolish, they have to have back up, or we were just thinking to highly of the Red Dragons and are getting a bit too cocky. Seth, cockiness will always back fire."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded, just then, the double doors flung open, a man came in with the body of Spike, who was still unconscious, The Boss smiled, resting her chin in her hands and said, "Well now, no need to haul his body in here." She laughed, upon first glance thinking Spike was dead.

"No, we just tranqed him."

The Bosses eyes lit up from that statement and smiled, "That's even better." She crooned, Seth's eyes widened, his eyes from the dead body now peaked up to The Boss and he proclaimed,

"But he's still alive, how is that…"

He was cut off by the bosses sudden laugh, Seth looked at her in fear, she hardly even laughed, she looked at him with humor in her eyes and said, "Oh Seth, so innocent minded when it comes to these things, it makes me laugh." She stomped her foot as she laughed, Seth looked back at the body and thought, 'What will she do?'

"Seth." Seth gasped quietly and looked back at The Boss.

"Yes ma'am?" He stuttered.

"Do me a favor and tie him up for when he wakes up, I have good intentions for this one," Her grin got wider as she starred at Spike's body, yes, very good intentions.

….

Spike felt a sudden wave of coolness douse him, once, he was still unconscious, the second time, his eyes twitched, he groaned quietly, cold water dripping down his hair and clothing as his eyes slowly started to open, his vision blurry and his neck bent at a painful angle, his vision needed some time to focus before he finally saw clearly, he lifted his head, looking up at the woman who sat where she was before.

"Good, he's awake." She said, and laughing at him, Spike lifted his head, looking at the lady. "About time, these fucks gave you a tranquilizer that could kill a fucking lion, must be a fighter, I like that."

Spike growled, shocking himself forward to where the chair stretched against the floor as it moved slightly, "I didn't see why you didn't kill me." Spike said, still squirming in the chair, "Wouldn't that be smarter, because once I'm free I'll kill you anyway."

The Boss smirked, "If that's the case, you would have succeeded by now. God, I really couldn't give a rats ass about the Red Dragons anyway, as far as I was concerned they were just some other syndicate, we are more laid back, so we waited for you to come along and try to take us down, and I can tell you fuckers are just cocky little fuckers who think were just some syndicate."

While she preached, the fame in Spike's eye got bigger to where his eyes could have turned red, he lashed out, the chair jumping forward a bit, the vein in Spike's neck visible as he stretched it so he could get as close as he could to her. "You bitch!" Was all he could yell, "You talk a big game but you can't do shit!"

The boss grimaced, and pulled out a gun, aiming it at Spike, "You want to see me in action or do you want to die?" Her voice low and serious, despite her want to keep Spike alive for her own enjoyment, she could kill Spike right then and there.

"Kill me, isn't that what you want?" His smirk was back, The boss put the gun back in the holster, and smirked again, Spike grimaced at that, that smirk, it wasn't an evil, devious smirk, -no-, it was a smirk that promised a different kind of violence Spike hoped wasn't what he thought, and didn't believe would happen to him. The boss began to laugh, Spike growled, baring his teeth has her laugh went on, "Shut up!" He yelled, she didn't do so till a few moments later and her gaze returned to Spike. A few post laugh breaths pants came from her as she looked at the frustrated and angry Spike.

"Tell me." She said, her voice strained from laughing and in between trying to regain her breath, "What's your name?"

Before Spike could speak, he felt the same sensation from before pierce the exposed part of his shoulder, he grunted in surprised and quicker than the last one, he felt himself begin to slip into another coma, before everything was completely black, her muttered, "Spike." He couldn't speak, just here the boss say:

"Well, Spike, prepare to be my new…" He couldn't hear her as he drifted into a coma again.

* * *

Yay, cliffhanger! Well, the good shit is in progress


End file.
